My Little Orc
by AshimoraMatsuki
Summary: An orc helps two elves escape but flls in love with one. Does she return his love? R/R


My Little Orc  
  
By: Flame Walters  
  
Minerva paced back and forth in her cell glaring at the creatures who had captured her. Elrond sat in the corner watching her with sad eyes. She hissed and growled at her capturers as they taunted her with words. Then the whip came in. Her arm now had a gash oozing with blood along with her leg. She limped back to the corner ears flattened to her head as they walked back tot heir master. Hot tears stung her cheeks as she long to b back in Rivendell back in her elf form. She knew why they wanted her and Elrond. They wanted to use them as part of their army. She curled up into a ball against the other corner of the cell and let the tears fall. Elrond crept over to her frail body shaking and bleeding.  
  
"It's alright Minerva. Everything is gonna be okay." He whispered as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Why did we have to be the ones stuck with the power to change into half- breeds?" She choked.  
  
"I know it's a curse Minerva but we're the ones who have to bear it."  
  
She looked up into his kind gray eyes then she sobbed on his chest.  
  
"I wish I was back with the others."  
  
"I know and I wish I could see Arwen's face again. We'll get out of here. Trust me."  
  
She rest her head on his chest as he gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
Minerva gazed out the window. She longed to be back in Rivendell with her friends. She wanted to be anywhere but where she was now. Elrond heard footsteps come down the corridor. His ears perked up while Minerva crept alongside him. Two orcs opened the door to their cell and roughly grasped Minerva. She struggled to get away from them but two other orcs came and grabbed Elrond.  
  
"Don't struggle Minerva." He called but received a slap across the face.  
  
Minerva's tears fell down her face as she was shoved into a room with a man. His cold red eyes gleamed in the darkness as he strutted over to her. He backed her into a corner then he placed his hand on her breasts covered by the tattered shirt she wore. His hands made his way down her front and to her pants. She grabbed his wrists and tried to hold them away from her but he was stronger than she was. She gave up and let him undo her pants and slide them off of her waist. He put his hands under her shirt and took that off too, before he threw her naked body onto the ground. His torso pinned her down as he roughly rubbed his hands up and down her chest. Then he undid his own pants and opened her legs. She cried out for help but it was no use. He pressed his hips to hers violently and started making love to her. She screamed in pain as tears ran down her cheeks. She could clearly tell he was enjoying raping her. Her cries and tears did nothing to help her but hurt her. Finally after hours of torture he passed his seed into her and roughly slid out of her body. She curled up tightly into a ball not wanting the man to touch her again. An orc entered the room looking downhearted. He picked up Minerva as if she were a wounded lamb and carried her to a washroom. He set her down gently into a tub filed with cool refreshing water. She looked up with tears stained cheeks and watery eyes longing to be back with her brother again. The orc felt pity for Minerva and handed her a damp rag to cleanse herself. She took it with a shaky hand and turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry about the rape miss. The man not only is under Saruman's orders but he enjoys doing that." The orc said to break the silence. She looked up at him and then continued washing.  
  
"Don't be afraid."  
  
"I should be for what's happened!" She spat.  
  
"I'm sorry if you and your cell mate have had bad things happen but you know why you are here."  
  
"Yes, Saruman wants me and Elrond to become part of the army to plunge middle earth into darkness." She replied.  
  
"There is a way for you two to get out of here and I can help." He said softly.  
  
Her ears perked up.  
  
"You can?"  
  
He smiled and nodded as he handed her some clothes. She took them gratefully and gracefully rose out of the water. He gazed at her not because she was nude but because she held a beauty no one else had. She slowly took the clothes and quickly put them on without hesitation. He took her hand and led her out of the room and into the light as quiet as a mouse. Then she turned to face him.  
  
"Can you do me a favor please my lord?" She whispered.  
  
He nodded and held a finger to his lips.  
  
"Can you please get my cellmate out too?"  
  
He gave her a warm smile and nodded. She smiled back and scampered to the bushes and blended in with her surroundings. She took one last look before she continued to creep out of Isengard.  
  
Meanwhile in another room Elrond had been chained between two rusty poles with extremely rusty chains, blood oozing from his arms, forehead, chest and his back. His body shook violently under the lashes of the whips. His body had become frail and weak under the beating. His ears flattened against his head as hot salty tears mixed with the blood on his cheeks. He looked up at Saruman with angry watery eyes and growled at him.  
  
"You'll never get away with killing me Saruman." He hissed.  
  
Saruman laughed and held his staff under Elrond's chin.  
  
"But I already have. I sent a decoy elf messenger telling the others you and Minerva were dead."  
  
Elrond looked down with wide eyes and breathed deeply. Then he looked up again with rage and fury.  
  
"How dare you Saruman!" He snarled and received a slap across the face from an orc. Then he was unchained and taken back to the cell. The orc that had helped Minerva escape came to the cell. Elrond growled and hissed at him as he opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
  
"Hold it there Lord Elrond. I am gonna get you outta here." The orc replied.  
  
"How do I know that you won't betray me if you help me escape?"  
  
"Your just gonna have to trust me my lord."  
  
Elrond crawled back a bit and gave the orc a hesitant look. Then he stood up and took his hand.  
  
"Alright. Get me outta here." He whispered.  
  
The orc jerked him out of the cell and both of them put on a good act of making it look like the orc was going to kill Elrond in a room. Once the got to the room he led Elrond to the hole that Minerva had crept out of. Elrond looked back at the orc and thanked him but the orc wasn't there. He was in front of Elrond with arms crossed and a smile on his face.  
  
"Come on. Minerva has a half an hour start ahead of us." The orc said.  
  
"Why are you coming with me?"  
  
"Well to tell the truth I have fallen in love with that Minerva girl and if you don't stop talking we are gonna get caught."  
  
"Okay then." Elrond sprinted in front of him and hurried to catch up to Minerva with the orc behind them.  
  
Minerva successfully made it out of Isengard starving and desperate for water and rest. She crawled into Fangorn forest and curled up in the hollow of a tree with tears dripping down her cheeks. Not only was she lot and alone but she also was unsure she had a child in her womb starving for nutrients. She missed Arwen and Figwit and she wished that Elrond was with her. She even wished the orc was with her too. Hot tears stung her beaten cheeks. She changed back into an elf and continued sobbing on her knees. A bright light flashed before her emeralds for eyes. She shielded them hoping that this was a sign, a sign that would lead her back to Rivendell. Once the light faded Gandalf stood before her.  
  
"Gandalf." She whispered  
  
He gave her a smile and helped her up out of the hollow.  
  
"Well now Minerva, I see you have been dealt with roughly." He said.  
  
Tears again started running down her poor beaten cheeks.  
  
"Yes and raped too." She replied in a small voice.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
She looked behind her to see two small figures running through the forest. Without notice her body collapsed into Gandalf's arms. He wasn't surprised considering the fact the she had nothing to eat or drink for at least two days. Finally Elrond, panting and leaning against a tree, found her and Gandalf, the orc behind him.  
  
"Oh thank god." He said breathlessly.  
  
"You still have an eleven days journey ahead of you if you're going to Rivendell." The orc said and looked up at Gandalf. Instead of glaring at the orc he gave him a smile and handed Minerva to him.  
  
"I best be off. Get her some food and water. My advice is find some here then travel to Lothlorien then after you've rested there continue to Rivendell. Good luck."  
  
And Gandalf vanished. The other two looked around.  
  
"Well how are we going to find some food in Fangorn forest?" The orc asked.  
  
"I have my ways sir orc. Do you hear that?"  
  
The orc listened for a moment.  
  
"That is the sound of running water. There is a creek nearby and usually there is food near the creek. Let's just hope we don't run into any ents on the way."  
  
Minerva let out a slight moan.  
  
'If only there was a way to change you.' 'There is my lady, there is.' 'But how my lord?' 'Only if I am an inch near death the one who loves me and wants to be with me must confess it before I die.' The girl gasped. 'So you were an elf before?' The orc nodded.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Her ears picked up the sound of running water next to her and she felt someone stroking her long black hair. She looked up into a pair of grey eyes, a pair of grey teary eyes.  
  
"Oh Elrond, thank heavens it you." She said quietly and breathlessly.  
  
"Hush Minerva, darling. You need nourishment. I've sent the orc to find some." He whispered and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh Elrond you don't want to know what happened to me." She cried as she sat up and threw her arms around him. He held her in his arms and rocked her gently as her tears fell.  
  
"Hush Minerva hush." He said quietly.  
  
She looked up into his grey eyes and found comfort in them. He smiled down on her and gently forced her head against his chest. She sighed as she listened to his steady heartbeat and soon fell asleep in his arms as he crooned to her an old elvish tune. The orc came back to find them together in slumber under a tree. He set down the food next to Elrond and gently woke him. Minerva sighed as the orc touched her gently. Elrond again looked down at her with a sigh.  
  
Such a fair creature that no man should harm or rape. Such beauty she holds in her eyes. Such kindness she has shown to me. Oh sweet Minerva I wish you could see who I really am. I wish you would love me for me as I love you for you. Oh please find me as your true love for I, Figwit of Rivendell, love you. The orc thought.  
  
Minerva woke up from quite a restful sleep. She reclined against Elrond as he continued to stroke her hair as he held a piece of bread to her mouth. She gratefully scarfed it down along with some water.  
  
"Thank you." She said and fell back against Elrond. He set her against the tree as he packed up the rations in a spare piece of clothing from his waist. Then he swung it over his shoulder and looked around his surroundings and searched for the path to take to Lothlorien. The orc picked up Minerva. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes and put her arms around his neck. A warm smile slowly crawled up her face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head against his shoulder. He smiled down at her and followed Elrond to Lothlorien.  
  
"The sooner we get there the sooner we can rest." Elrond said sprinting the orc behind him.  
  
Haldir watched them from the trees and swiftly jumped from one to another keeping his eyes on the orc. He jumped in front of them with glaring eyes.  
  
"Haldir it's alright. That orc helped us escape." Elrond said.  
  
Haldir ignored him and held up the bow. The orc set Minerva down. She held her arms in front of him.  
  
"Haldir please." She said with pleading eyes. No one could resist her pleading eyes. No one that is except for Saruman and his fleet of orcs and henchmen. Haldir sighed and let them pass.  
  
"Alright but if he dare lay a finger on anyone he's dead."  
  
"Thank you Haldir, my dear cousin." She said.  
  
They only stayed for one night but Minerva got up and glided towards Galadriel's chamber but Galadriel wasn't alone. She had been talking to Elrond about the orc that had come with them.  
  
"Excuse me, but my lady but may I have a word with you please?" Minerva whispered.  
  
Galadriel gave her a soft smile and gracefully rose from the bed. She walked over to Minerva and lifted her chin.  
  
"What is it my child?" She asked.  
  
"My lady, I was raped earlier this week and I have the worst feeling that I might be with child and I was wondering if you could tell me if I am or not."  
  
Galadriel placed a hand on Minerva's torso. She closed her eyes and sensed the child growing within Minerva. Then her eyes opened again with sadness.  
  
"I'm afraid so Minerva. You have a child within you. I'm sorry."  
  
Minerva gasped and ran back to the chamber she slept in. She threw herself on the bed and sobbed on the sheets. Haldir came in and lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Minerva everything is going to be alright even if you are in the condition you're in." He said rubbing her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him and threw herself in his arm. He sat and stroked her silky black hair to calm her nerves. She looked up into his deep icy blue eyes and smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
  
A few days later Elrond and the orc agreed to stay in Lothlorien until Minerva did have her child. She spent nine miserable months in Lothlorien but was saddened even more when her child died a few days after it was born.  
  
The poor thing. I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up. The orc thought. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She cried on his chest as he rocked her in his arms. Haldir was disgusted at the sight but remembered the promise he had made to Minerva.  
  
"Minerva there is something I've been wanting to tell you." He gazed into her deep green eyes.  
  
"What is it my little orc?" she choked.  
  
He sighed and placed his hands on her elegant shoulders.  
  
"I'm not really an orc."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I was cursed by Saruman when I had failed to bring you to him."  
  
Minerva gasped and touched his face.  
  
"Figwit, oh my darling Figwit!" She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Minerva I was hoping you might but you didn't even though you have been so kind to me."  
  
She put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Hush darling hush. You never know who might be listening."  
  
She once again rest her head on his chest as the tears fell from both of their eyes. Little did they know that Haldir had heard them the whole time and went straight to Elrond.  
  
"My lord, I have a feeling that orc might be using her and my intentions are never wrong." Haldir reported.  
  
"Did I say they were wrong Haldir?" Elrond replied.  
  
"No but Min-"  
  
Elrond raised a hand.  
  
"Haldir you need not to jump to conclusions."  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" He exclaimed.  
  
"That orc saved my life and hers. If it weren't for him Minerva and I wouldn't be here!. Do you understand that?"  
  
Haldir lowered his head.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
And he left.  
  
Minerva spent the night in the arms of not only her love but of her rescuer. He woke her by nudging her gently with his head. Her eyes fluttered open and gave him a smile.  
  
"My dear, I'm glad to see you awake." He whispered.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"But aren't you glad to see me any other time my darling?" She said jokingly.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Come on. We have a long journey today love."  
  
She nodded and let him brush the hair out of her eyes before rising. She went to the grave of her child and let the breeze blow against her fair skin. She lay down an emerald jewel on the grave before leaving. She took one last look at Lothlorien before mounting a horse, which Celeborn had given them for the journey, behind Figwit in orc form. Elrond mounted the other with Galadriel behind him and soon the quartet was off in the distance riding to Rivendell. Over the days Minerva observed a drastic change in Figwit's appearance. His appearance began to look more and more like and elf but his skin color and eye color hadn't changed. She fell asleep against him as he rode to Rivendell, Elrond and Galadriel behind them. Once they reached Rivendell the four of them hungered and thirsted for food and water. Minerva looked up at Rivendell and then she collapsed off of the horse which fortunately drew not only Arwen but also Legolas to them.  
  
"Arwen go get Erestor and hurry!" Legolas exclaimed kneeling down and picking up his sister's body. She hurried to get Erestor and Glorfindel. Figwit hopped down and looked into Legolas's teary eyes.  
  
"She's fine. She just hasn't eaten for a few days." He said.  
  
"I'll take your word for it for I fear you, creature."  
  
"No need to fear me Legolas. I come in peace."  
  
Figwit rose and followed Legolas as he carried Minerva to a room near Elrond's. He set her on the bed where the blankets enveloped her in warmth and comfort. Erestor and Glorfindel came into the room followed by Arwen and Elrond. Her chest rose and fell as she slept but she let out moans and her stomach grumble for it lacked food. Her eyes fluttered open to see Figwit but back in orc form, Legolas Arwen Elrond, Glorfindel and her father Erestor. She moaned again and let out a cough.  
  
"Minerva my daughter, are you going to be alright?" Erestor asked.  
  
"Only if you bring me food and water." She whispered.  
  
Erestor left and came back a few minutes later with food and water on a tray and set them on the table next to her bed. She sat up with the help of Legolas and leaned over moaning. Then soon enough she had consumed the bread and drank the pitcher of water until it was dry.  
  
"Thank you father." She said and fell back onto the cushions with a deep sigh.  
  
"Come on let's let her get some rest." Legolas said quietly and walked out of the room with the others except for Figwit. He stayed by her and stroked her cheek. He had changed back into an orc when he arrived into the room. Oh Minerva. I love you so even if my appearance is hideous. One day I will be a normal elf again and be yours. All of me. He ran his fingers through her silky soft black hair. She opened her eyes a bit when his hand touched her cheek again. Hers gently grasped it and she rubbed her cheek against it. She gave him a soft smile as he gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Oh Minerva. I love you." He whispered.  
  
"And I do too Figwit even if your appearance is hideous. On the inside is what counts." She whispered back.  
  
A boom was heard outside of Rivendell. Minerva shot out of that bed like a rocket and dashed tot eh balcony. She witnessed smoke moving towards it but only two people were coming to Rivendell.  
  
"Elrond!" She cried and let her swift feet carry her to his study.  
  
"Elrond, Saruman and Grima Wormtongue are on their way here! We've got to stop them" she exclaimed as she entered the room.  
  
"Get Legolas. You him and that orc of yours whom you love so much are the only three that can stop him. If you need any help we'll be in the trees prepared." He replied and swooped out of the room to get the rest of the elves ready.  
  
"Come on Figwit you heard him." She grabbed his arm and glided quickly to Legolas's room. The door swung open.  
  
"I heard Minerva. Let's fight some evil." He swept out of the room before them. They followed him into the clearing ready to fight. Two arrows came out of nowhere and hit Minerva in the arm. She didn't wince nor did se make any move to return the attack. Blood oozed from her arm onto the clothes. She merely ripped the arrows from her arm and threw them to the ground. She pulled out her sword and held it in front of her chest.  
  
"Prepare to meet your doom Saruman." They murmured under their breaths as he came closer.  
  
The elves in the trees kept watch as the two came closer to the three.  
  
"My lord," Haldir whispered, "Will we attack at all?"  
  
"Only when they give us the signal, Haldir. That's when we attack." Elrond replied quietly.  
  
Clouds covered the sky making it dark. Soon the wind howled and the rain poured down on the forest. Minerva slowly walked towards the two advancing on them and held up a hand. She gave a sly smile as Legolas and Figwit came up behind her smirking.  
  
"Remember me Saruman?" She sneered.  
  
"Yes, you're that little half breed that always struggled against my men." He replied. Instead of using his staff he pulled out a long sword. Legolas noticed there were orcs coming behind them along with the stranger that had raped her. The stranger came up to her and grasped her around the neck tightening his grip every time she would struggle.  
  
"Where is it?" He demanded.  
  
"It's...dead.." She struggled to breathe, "If you want p-proof ...go.to.Lothlorien."  
  
He tightened his grip even more to the point where she couldn't breathe at all.  
  
"Attack!" Came a voice. Soon enough more elves jumped down from the trees. Minerva found her sword and stabbed the stranger in the heart with the strength she had left. He loosened just a bit before collapsing. She pried his hands off of her neck and sucked in the much needed oxygen. She got up and cut her way through the orcs that advanced on her just to get to Wormtongue and Saruman. All that were down in the clearing had been fighting the battle. Arwen watched from a balcony with Erestor's arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Arwen. Your father and Minerva will be alright." He said in a comforting tone. She finally reached the core of the battle, scratched and bruised but she found nothing but orcs and the body of Grima. Her eyes darted from tree to building to tree and back again hoping her eyesight would find the orc and Saruman. The rain's wrath poured even harder as elves and orcs died. A battle, she found, was at the top of the tallest tower in Rivendell. One noticed that she began to change not mentally but physically. Her catlike instincts kicked in at the exact moment she jumped, glaring and growling at the white wizard, ever so silently leaping from building to tree to the roof tops but nearly lost her footing at the edge of a tower. Saruman had his staff to the orc's throat when she reached the top. She pulled out a silver arrow and aimed it at his heart.  
  
"FREE HIM OR ELSE!" She shouted above the noise. Everyone's attention slowly turned to the tallest tower, where the orc nearly lay dead, her holding a quiver and bow, and Saruman planning his next move.  
  
"Let him live Saruman or else face my wrath!" Her eyes became narrower until there were slits in her face. She glared at him through those slits holding the bow and quiver so steadily as the wizard smirked at her. The orc she loved used the rest of his strength to get up and attack but once he stood up and arrow was shot and hit his shoulder. Since he was a true elf the poison affected him and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Your beloved will die in the hour if you do not rescue him." He sneered.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Saruman!" a sly smile crept up her face as she aimed the quiver with so much care, "You're time is up!"  
  
The silver quiver flew out of her hand and landed right on target. The white staggered to the edge of the tower and soon collapsed with blood oozing from his chest and moth. The orcs fled once their leader had been destroyed leaving the dead on the ground. Minerva dashed over to her beloved and ever so gently removed the arrow. There was nothing she could do to save him now; the poison had nearly reached his heart.  
  
"Minerva," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm here." She took his hand and rubbed it against her cheek tears streaking her face. Her appearance changed back to her elf form.  
  
"At least..I got to..see your beautiful..face...one..last...time." He closed his eyes, his heart stopped and so did his breathing.  
  
"No, no Figwit, please don't leave me. I need you." Hot salty tears poured down her cheeks and mixed in with the blood on her face but there was no more physical pain for her. She lay her head on his chest and continued sobbing.  
  
"I love you more than life it self." She whispered then continued sobbing.  
  
His appearance changed while her tears fell on his body. He started to become and elf once again. Then once the transformation was completed his eyes fluttered open and fell upon the beauty he had loved since he first met her. She was sobbing on his chest her hair soaked with water and blood from her face but he on the other hand was covered in blood. He ran a few bruised fingers through her hair.  
  
"Everything is alright darling. I'm here." He whispered.  
  
"I love you still even if you are dead." She choked.  
  
He sighed and sat up helping her into his arms.  
  
"I love you too Minerva, my beauty even if you think I am dead." He held her close to his chest stroking her hair and crooning her.  
  
"Oh my love I wish you were here with me."  
  
"But I am, beloved. I am." He whispered.  
  
She looked up with her teary green eyes and blood running down her cheeks.  
  
"F-F-F-F-Figwit?"  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
"I could never leave you and besides you broke the effect that the potion had on me. You've been breaking it ever since you trusted me when I was in orc form."  
  
She pressed her mouth to his tears streaking her face.  
  
"You're alive. If you weren't I could fly."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and again kissed his lush lips. He kissed her back giving her tongue all the way.  
  
"Minerva, there has been something I've wanted to ask you before we got captured."  
  
She cupped her hand behind his neck and gazed deeply into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Anything, love." She whispered.  
  
"Do you desire me?" He whispered as she cradled his head in her hand.  
  
"Yes, oh yes, YES!" she replied kissing his neck and lips. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes darling." She had tears of joy running down her face as she kissed him once again. 


End file.
